


Afterimage

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series Will is haunted by Hannibal's presence while he waits for him to return from the waves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterimage

Will Graham waits in a villa in the south of France.  
He waits for a man he almost killed.  
More than once if truth be told. He waits while he cuts vegetables for dinner.  
He waits while he jerks off to an image of the man bent over him, lips to his wound, sucking out the poison and blood.  
He waits while he cuts a flower’s stem and puts it in a vase.  
His wait has meaning and substance. It’s his penance.

*  
He threw himself off the cliff with Hannibal (don’t think his name), and he woke up alone.  
No Hannibal.  
He could be dead.  
But the devil doesn’t die. Will has left clues for him to find.  
He’s even left a message with Chiyoh.  
He’s ordered a wine they drank together once.  
Its taste is stale while he’s alone.  
He’s left a message to Freddie Lounds suggesting he’s alive.  
That should do it.

*

Will brushes the fur of his latest dog, Sheba. She sheds but she’s very healthy.  
She’s the first of his new pack.

*  
He doesn’t miss Molly and Walter, and only sometimes thinks of Alana and Jack.  
That was another life.  
He misses his conjoined twin, his other half, his friend and lover.  
He hopes the afterimage of what they used to be will be real.  
Hannibal can’t be dead.  
He would make the devil himself run out of hell.

*  
Months pass and Will starts to relax.  
If he relaxes maybe he will be caught by surprise.  
He gets another dog.  
He sleeps with a woman.  
She calls him a weirdo when he calls out another’s name.  
Weirdo sounds cooler in French.

*  
Will is almost relaxed and nearly asleep when he feels he’s not alone.  
There’s a hand around his throat and a knife against his gut.  
“Oh God,” he says. “Please be Hannibal, please..”  
“Did you miss me?” asks the familiar, deadly voice.  
“God, yes,” he manages. “Stab me, kill me..Just never leave me alone again..”  
The grip on his throat relaxes and the knife clatters to the floor.  
“You did miss me,” says Hannibal.  
“Of course. How could I not?”  
“Easily.”  
“Are you going to fuck me?”  
“Do you want me to?”  
“Yes.”  
He’s on his belly and his pants rip away, and there’s a finger inside him already.  
Hannibal’s cock finds his hole easily, and he breathes as much as he dares.  
Will knows it will be rough and brutal, and he doesn’t mind.  
Hannibal fucks him hard, and he gasps with the pleasure he feels.  
His face is nearly smothered in a pillow, and he sighs.  
He feels his release and he shouts with it.  
Hannibal comes inside him, and he feels completely happy.  
Hannibal doesn’t move off him for a while.  
He eventually rolls over and pulls Will close and kisses his neck.  
“Was it what you wanted?” he asks.  
“Yes,” says Will. “Stay with me.”  
“I’m not going anywhere.”  
“If you do, take me with you.”  
Will falls asleep, tangled with Hannibal.

*  
Will wakes and Hannibal is still in his bed. He is covered in sweat and sticky with semen.  
He’s still real and still his.  
Will knows his wait is finally over.


End file.
